1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile communication devices and methods, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device and a method for automatically deleting short message service (SMS) messages.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), notebook computers, and so on, are now equipped to transmit and receive text messages, such as short message service (SMS) messages. SMS is a popular and convenient service available on most mobile communication devices that permits the sending of short messages between mobile communication devices. SMS was originally designed as part of the global system for mobile communications (GSM) digital mobile phone standard, but is now available on a wide range of networks, including third generation (3G) networks.
However, as the popularity of the mobile communication devices continue to grow, SMS messaging is widely used as a retail advertising medium. Actually, some available SMS services offer automated messages sent on a regular basis giving news, weather, financial information, sporting event scores, and other information. As such, in a short interval, SMS subscribers may find their mobile communication devices full of expired or spam SMS messages. Therefore, they need to delete these unwanted messages themselves, so it is inconvenient.
Therefore, improvements for a mobile communication device and a method for automatically deleting SMS messages are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.